


Special Delivery

by belncaz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confused Kagami Taiga, Dominant Kagami Taiga, Hand Jobs, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, drug induced sexual content, weirdly fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami finds Aomine on his doorstep naked except for some extremely provocative decorations. He's been drugged and left for Kagami to play with by some very unscrupulous characters, but things don't turn out exactly as planned.</p><p>Or, Kagami tries really hard to do the right thing under unusual circumstances, but it doesn't entirely work because then the scene couldn't happen.  Some cuddles follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, well...I wanted to practice writing smut-type things and this is the result. I don't really know what to say except that I hope this isn't too awful and you like it. I tried anyway, lol.

It was an uneventful Friday night as far as Kagami was concerned- just what he needed after a long week of school and basketball practices. He’d come home that evening, showered, and donned a pair of comfortable pants to laze around in. He had been sitting quietly in his living room, minding his own damn business while watching a movie, when he got a text from a hidden number. “Special delivery, check your front door.”

He thought it must be a wrong number so he ignored it. But then his doorbell rang and he frowned, thinking this was a strange prank as he heard footsteps retreating. Still, he decided to check it out and padded over to the door and opened it, promptly concluding he must be losing his mind when he looked at what was waiting there despite the immediate spike of arousal he felt at the sight.

Aomine had a lot of enemies, but even so, Kagami couldn’t have predicted something like this. Kagami stared wide eyed at the sight of his kneeling rival; Aomine was mostly naked and had been trussed up like a present and left on his doorstep – his breathing harsh and labored through the open mouth gag affixed around his face, and his body gleaming with sweat. His eyes were unfocused and it was obvious he was aroused; the evidence was painfully on display in fact.

His dick had been put in a device Kagami recognized from his occasional ventures into online porn – a male chastity cage that also had a separate harness for keeping something seated in his ass. There was also a set of rings around his scrotum that were designed to hold the sensitive flesh away from his body – meaning when he was finally allowed to orgasm, it would be especially intense and nearly painful.  He thought he could remove the harness, but both the chastity device and the ring surrounding his balls were fitted with small padlocks, which beyond striking Kagami as overkill, probably added an unwelcome weight to the delicate area as well.

“Aomine? What the hell?”

But the blue haired player couldn’t talk through the gag in his mouth and he could only moan, yet he was clearly in distress. An envelope had been left in his cuffed hands; however Kagami ignored it for the moment. He was trying to figure out how to handle the situation and finally, carefully, put his hands under Aomine’s arms and half lifted, half drug the other man into his home after pocketing the note. Aomine groaned at the contact and leaned heavily into him.

Kagami settled him on the couch, putting a blanket down and folding it over his lap to give him some privacy, and then he removed the gag. The sight of Aomine’s mouth held open and waiting had triggered something in him and he needed to remove the temptation before he did something he’d regret. Aomine lifted his head to look at the redhead but words were still beyond him at the moment. Kagami glanced at the handcuffs and the contraptions around Aomine’s dick; he wouldn’t be able to open them without the right keys. He hoped they were in the envelope and extracted it from his pocket.

He opened the package, and yes, there were three keys along with a remote of some kind. He frowned at it before getting an awful suspicion. He scanned the typed note and gasped at the contents.

“He’s been given a drug that’ll keep him aroused for hours; you can let him come or not as you like. The remote goes with a toy in his ass. We know we’ve left him in good hands, have fun!” There was more but he didn’t stop to read it.

Kagami didn’t want to, but he looked over at his rival. Aomine’s beautiful blue eyes were closed, and he was shaking, whatever was in his system was obviously powerful. The redhead was a little angry, he didn’t know who had done this, but they clearly didn’t know him very well to think he’d purposefully take advantage of the situation. He sighed and put the remote in his pocket and moved to stand in front of the other male.

“Hold on Aomine, I’ll get your hands free and you can take these off at least.” He didn’t trust himself to do it for Aomine for the same reason he’d needed to quickly get that gag off the other male – Aomine looked hot as fuck all bound and needy like this. Still, Kagami hoped he wasn’t near enough of an asshole to take something that wasn’t his. Because Aomine sure as hell wasn’t his. He took one of the keys that had a helpful tag of “handcuffs” on it and leaned down over Aomine to undo the cuffs keeping Aomine’s hands bound – he was unprepared for Aomine to use his freedom to pounce on him after dislodging the blanket. The intoxicated teen wrapped his hands around Kagami’s waist and toppled him down so that Kagami fell astride his lap. Aomine tugged his head down and began kissing him desperately, then he groaned as Kagami’s weight settled more firmly into his lap – it felt _so good_ to have something so warm and solid to press against through the device keeping his cock bound.

Kagami pulled back from him and grabbed his hands to stop them from wandering over his body. “Aomine, stop, I know you’re drugged, but this isn’t what you really want, okay? Just let me get you out of that, I’ll take you to the hospital, alright?”

Aomine finally found words, but they were slow…slurred…and thick in his own mouth. “No, don’t want to go to a hospital…” He underscored that by pushing up against Kagami, who sucked in a harsh breath at the feel of the other teen’s imprisoned cock through his thin cotton pants. Aomine used the moment to turn, escaping Kagami’s grasp and suddenly the redhead was pressed against the couch, with Aomine now grabbing _his_ wrists in one hand while using the other to start creeping into his pants.

Kagami gritted his teeth, he didn’t want to like how delicious the feeling was, but he did. He tried to pull free, however Aomine’s drug-induced state lent him an even greater strength than he normally possessed. His hip was forced into the side of the sofa during their struggle and there was just enough pressure for the remote in his pocket to register an option being selected. The loud whirring noise was clearly heard by both of them, and Aomine’s near strangled moan of pleasure told Kagami the setting was far too high to start off with. Aomine went slightly slack and his head fell against Kagami’s chest. He was whimpering and panting, while his hips moved, seeking relief in a rhythm that probably wouldn’t get him anywhere as long as he was still restricted by the cage.

Kagami pushed him to the side and hurriedly took the remote out of his pocket. He tried to find the ‘off’ button but it wasn’t labelled. He began experimentally hitting buttons in hopes of powering it off, clearly without success, and he was apologizing so frequently to Aomine that he felt like he’d channeled Sakurai. Instead he tried to find the battery compartment to see if he could just remove them, but when he did, the vibrating sounds didn’t stop. So the toy had a separate power source, did it? It just meant he couldn’t adjust it this way, so he put the batteries back in the remote and continued trying to figure out how to turn it off.

Finally he got it turned to a lower setting that seemed to just be a gentle hum. Aomine closed his eyes again and he was biting his lip in frustration, but he seemed slightly calmer. Although that was an extremely relative state as Aomine didn’t look like he could even manage to tell you his name right then. He certainly didn’t look up to the task of trying to remove the rings keeping him so unsatisfied.

Kagami considered his options. He didn’t know how long the drug would really keep hold of Aomine, but he knew that the other teen needed relief, and soon.  He sorted through the keys and saw one labelled “cock” and figured it went to the chastity device. Hesitantly, he reached down toward Aomine’s cock and unlocked the cage, then he removed the ring at the base of his shaft – Aomine immediately moaned and thrust himself against Kagami’s hands. The redhead flushed at the feel of Aomine’s skin in his hands, it was silken, warm, and pulsing with eagerness and had instantly swollen to a prodigious thickness.

“Ssshh, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’ll feel better soon.” Kagami was whispering nonsensically, trying to offer some comfort in these bizarre circumstances. He started looking for the clasp that kept the harness in place – if he couldn’t turn the vibrating device off, he could at least help Aomine take it out, right?

As his hand finally found the buckle, Aomine’s eyes opened again and the hazy arousal in them did something to Kagami’s insides he didn’t want to think about, but _damn_ that look was good on Aomine.

“Help me come, Kagami, please.” The deep voice practically rumbled across Kagami’s skin and he shuddered in response.

“I’m trying to help you with that, idiot.  I’ll have this off of you in a minute and you can…take care of it.” He fiddled with the buckle, his hands unusually clumsy.

“No. I want you to help me. Please, Kagami. I’m so fucking close I can taste it, but I need more, just a little more, please…”

Although Aomine’s words triggered a dark hunger in his stomach, Kagami’s eyebrows nonetheless shot up and he stared disbelievingly at his rival before answering quietly. “I’m not sure how much you understand right now, but you don’t mean that and I am not taking advantage of your incapacitation. Whoever left you here obviously thought I would, but I’m not going to.  Now I’m going to unbuckle the harness and you’ll be free to handle that. I’m sure this will wear off soon and we can figure out who did this to you.”

Aomine’s eyes took on a dangerous glint, he wasn’t exactly in his right mind, but he knew in that moment that Kagami had something he wanted and he wouldn’t give up without a fight. He’d understood Kagami’s reaction to his begging for what it was and he was just desperate enough to try to take advantage of it.

“Please. Please, Kagami. I’ll be so good if you’ll just make me come. I’ll do anything, just please do something, anything, to push me over. I have too much of the drug in me, it’s keeping me so close…I need something from you, please…”

The redhead’s hands were trembling in response to Aomine’s pleas, but he tried his best to ignore it as he worked on unfastening the complicated buckle. He finally got it open but he was sweating now from the constant barrage of pleading whimpers Aomine was using to try to get his way.

“There we go…” Kagami sighed with relief and began tugging the strip away, grateful that he could soon just let Aomine work through this problem on his own, but he hadn’t factored in that it was attached to the toy inside Aomine. The darker male, for his part, let out a ragged moan as the toy was inadvertently jerked from Kagami’s actions. The redhead stilled, realizing what he’d accidentally done.

“You can finish taking it out by yourself. I’ll, uh, well, I’ll go out for a while so you have some privacy.”

Aomine shook his head; he didn’t want Kagami to leave. “Stay…please…”

Kagami gulped. He knew Aomine didn’t really mean any of this, that Aomine would probably kill him for it later. But…maybe…just a little help?  He tried to think what he should do and unfortunately it was at war with what he _wanted_ to do. Aomine sensed him weakening as a needy moan escaped him, he was wound so fucking tight he couldn’t stand it much longer.  He gazed heatedly at Kagami, slowly stroking himself in a clear invitation for the other man to take over.

Despite his misgivings, Kagami wasn’t really prepared to resist the offer and he slid back down on the sofa so his back was against the arm rest. He met the other's eyes before murmuring softly, “Come here.”

Aomine obeyed, he’d have done pretty much anything if it promised him some relief. Kagami settled him so that Aomine sat in between his legs, with his back to Kagami’s chest. He was gentle, more so than Aomine would have expected if he’d had time to think about it.

But gentle wasn’t what Aomine was after right then and soon he was pleading again. Kagami couldn’t believe the words pouring out of Aomine’s mouth and his own cock was begging him to please just fucking accept what was being offered and make everyone happy. But in essence, he did the only thing he could and told it to shut the fuck up.

His hand found its way to Aomine’s leaking cock and began experimentally stroking, seeking the pattern that would help Aomine climax. Aomine grunted and was squirming in an effort to increase the contact. That friction against his own dick broke something in Kagami and now a secret side of him was coming out to play.

“Stop it, Aomine. Be still.” Aomine recognized the change in tone and he almost came from that subtle dominance alone.

“You want my help? You better damn well be a good boy and be still, then. Or I swear I’ll stop and lock you back up with no relief at all until this fucking drug wears off. I might even make you watch me get off over and over, knowing you can’t do a fucking thing about it.” He changed his grip and it was almost punishing in its strength, but Aomine didn’t protest in the slightest.

Instead he used what little control he had to force himself to be still. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Kagami reached even further between the Aomine’s legs and stroked over his still captive balls. His voice was low and heated as he teased the swollen flesh. ”Damn, you’re full. Whatever they gave you is brutal. I bet you want to come so badly, don’t you, baby? You need it, don’t you? But you’re going to be so good for me and wait, aren’t you? You’re going to hold this all in until I let you come, aren’t you?”

Aomine was nodding frantically, he didn’t understand half of what was being said and he didn’t even care.

Kagami laughed darkly. He reached and grabbed the remote, and fiddled with the buttons until he got a higher level on the toy still inside the other male. Aomine’s tortured whimper went straight to his own cock. He leaned in and lightly bit Aomine’s ear before whispering, “How much can you take, Aomine? How badly do you want to come?”

He didn’t wait for an answer; instead he began jerking Aomine’s cock in earnest. It didn’t take long, between the vibrator in his ass, the attention to his dick, and the effects of the drug itself, Aomine was quickly reduced to a writhing mess – for all his promise to be good, he clearly wasn’t in control of himself any longer. Kagami decided to be lenient for this first one.

His voice was husky and seductively coaxing as he encouraged Aomine, “Won’t you come for me? Just let it go and let me see it. I’ve got you, go ahead baby, that’s it…” Aomine’s orgasm was nearly explosive in its intensity and he was crying from the pleasure and the slight pain as the weight around his balls was felt more clearly with the release. But Kagami petted him through the whole thing, murmuring reassurances and praise that would have mortified Aomine if he hadn’t been so far gone.

 As Aomine was panting and trying to calm down, Kagami took the opportunity to reach beneath him and carefully removed the still vibrating toy from Aomine. The process wrenched more sounds from Aomine as it was both torture and relief to finally have the vibrator out of him. Kagami tossed it down with the harness attachment. It was still buzzing away, sounding even more obscene from being exposed. Now Aomine only had the testicle rings, but there was some part of Kagami that didn’t want to free the other male from those yet. And so he didn’t.

The note apparently wasn’t lying, however, as Aomine’s dick began to harden again. Ah. So it was going to be like that, was it? Kagami began stroking him again and it went more smoothly– Aomine’s own fluid providing lubricant to ease the way and now having more awareness of Aomine’s sensitive areas. Kagami forced him to wait just a bit longer this time before quietly ordering him to spill and Aomine was helpless to refuse the directive even if he’d wanted to.

The third time, Kagami turned Aomine onto his back and hooked the other's legs over his shoulders. His mouth slid down Aomine’s length as naturally as if he did this every day, but truth be told he’d only had limited experience with this. Still, from the response he was getting, including hands frantically clenched in his hair, he didn’t think he was doing too poor of a job. But that also meant Aomine wasn’t behaving, didn’t it? And Aomine had promised, so Kagami had to help him keep his word, didn’t he?

Kagami stopped and released the thick flesh from his mouth with a slow movement that made Aomine mewl in frustration. But when he looked down and saw the glint in Kagami’s eyes, he knew he was in trouble.

“Aomine. Didn’t you promise to be good for me? I’m sure it’s difficult, but you wanted my help so we’re doing this my way. Unless you want me to stop?” Kagami waited for an answer and Aomine shook his head – he didn’t want Kagami to stop. He pulled away from Aomine and retrieved the handcuffs from where he’d dropped them earlier, pulling Aomine’s arms behind his back and cuffing his wrists together, putting the key on the table beside them. It took away some of Aomine’s options, but it was still better than before when he’d been more thoroughly bound.

Kagami took the break to look at Aomine again. Aomine’s skin was flushed even darker than usual with his excitement, his eyes were mostly shut and his mouth was still swollen from the gag, or maybe from biting his own lips once it had been removed. His stomach had some traces of dried semen on it from one of his earlier releases. He looked…thoroughly fucked, even though the only thing that had penetrated him had been the toy from before. But he also looked like he wasn’t near to being done, and for some reason, this struck Kagami like a personal challenge.

Aomine sensed the change in the atmosphere and might have questioned the sudden increase in tension from Kagami, if the redhead hadn’t resumed sucking his aching cock. He was also playing with Aomine’s swollen balls and with just a hint of cruelty in the motion, he tugged at the weight provided by the padlock – Aomine nearly lost it as he tried to frantically buck up into Kagami’s mouth.  The slight vibrations from Kagami’s laugh around his dick didn’t help matters and he was promising anything and everything if the redhead would just fucking let him come again.

Kagami stopped again, and reached up to pull Aomine’s head down a little with one hand while the other idly stroked over his cock. “But you’ve already promised me that, haven’t you? So it seems you need to keep your promise. Or I’ll have to keep mine.” And Aomine shuddered, remembering the threat of being locked back up, of maybe having to watch Kagami find release whenever he damn well wanted to and being unable to do the same.

After that Aomine tried to be good, he really did, but the circumstances were extraordinary to say the least. The drug wasn’t showing any sign of relenting yet and despite coming more times that evening than he could even remember, it wasn’t enough and he needed more of it. So when Kagami finally had to take a break from his efforts to relieve Aomine, it wasn’t entirely Aomine’s fault that he pouted and made some thoughtless comment about the redhead’s lack of stamina. Yet despite his drug-clouded mind, he had no trouble picking up on the coldness that quickly filled Kagami’s expression or the subtle malice that started emanating from him.

Kagami moved so he was straddling Aomine’s lap again but unlike the first time, he used his weight purposefully, deliberately stimulating the other’s cock with slow, heavy grinds and he leaned forward to whisper into Aomine’s ear. “You’ve come over ten times, you ungrateful jackass. I’ve been dying over here myself but you haven’t seen me come yet, have you? I think my stamina speaks for itself. However, since you think you can do so much better, I’ll let you prove it.” And here he bit, not harshly but not particularly gently either, the lobe of Aomine’s ear before he slowly took away the delightful weight his body had been providing.

He reclaimed the handcuff keys and quickly, efficiently, unbound Aomine’s hands. Then he grabbed the last set of keys, the one with “balls” ever-so-helpfully inscribed on the label and his touch turned clinical as he released Aomine’s scrotum from the rings. Aomine stared at him, uncomprehending, and the smile Kagami sent him in response was far from friendly.

“This was weird for me too, you know. My original offer was to get you out of these things and let you handle it on your own. I’ve gotten you this far, you should be able to get on well enough from here. You’ve pissed me off just enough that I’m not even going to bother punishing you for it; you’re free and clear to do whatever you want now. You can stay here and jerk off to your heart’s content or I’ll give you clothes if you want to go somewhere like the hospital or to your house. Hell, I’ll even call someone of your choice to come help you out, but I’m not fucking touching you again. So what’ll it be?”

Aomine’s body was screaming at him to apologize, to beg, to do anything to get the other male to keep touching him and allowing those moments of glorious relief. But he refused; just enough of the drug had been worked through that his stubbornness was back in play. At least, until he felt the rising crest of another wave of the drug's effects claim him and he had to close his eyes for a moment.

He really didn’t want to go to the hospital – how was he going to explain this? All he knew is that he’d been asleep on the roof at Too one minute and then he’d been grabbed, tied up, and injected with something. He remembered his clothes disappearing and then hands had started stroking him, and preparing his ass to take the vibrator. He supposed he should be grateful they’d bothered and not just rammed the thing in dry, but he could still hear their husky laughs at his moans while they bound his cock. He’d known something was wrong as his body had gone from zero to a thousand in no time at all and even the fucking wind across his skin as he’d been left at Kagami’s door had seemed to be caressing him, keeping him on edge. Even being aware that this wasn’t his fault, he didn’t want anyone else to know so he wasn’t going to leave until it was over, which also ruled out calling someone else.

Kagami was staring at him impassively, waiting for his decision. Finally he managed to croak out, “Bathroom?”

Kagami nodded and pointed down the hall and told Aomine the appropriate door to look for. He turned aside to give Aomine some privacy as the other male stood – despite having seen everything in quite intimate detail; he wasn’t planning to continue to tempt either of them. Aomine slowly made his way down the hall, it felt like miles rather than a few feet but when he got there and collapsed tiredly on the floor, the cool tile felt good on his overheated flesh.

He was quickly consumed by need again and his hand went automatically to the area demanding attention. It felt good, but not nearly as nice as when Kagami’d done it. He threw that thought out of his mind and set about working his cock with a thoroughness that was less about enjoyment and more about proving he didn’t need anyone else. When he spilled into his hand a few minutes later, his breath coming out in ragged pants, he eyed the fluid somewhat grimly and hoped to hell he would be free soon. Normally he’d have been wrung completely dry well before this point, but apparently this was another effect of the drug.

Kagami didn’t turn back around until he heard the door to the bathroom close behind Aomine. Then, because his body was annoyed with him for leaving his own erection on hold for so long, reminded him he was tense for other reasons besides irritation at Aomine. Although he’d softened a bit once he’d removed himself from Aomine’s body, it took only a glance at the discarded supplies – the cuffs, gag, harness,  chastity device and rings, to remind his long-delayed cock that it hadn’t come yet. He wanted to fucking ignore it, he hadn’t really noticed it while it was happening, however he was sore from paying so much attention to Aomine. But he also realized he needed a clearer head and he sank down on the sofa, it was still warm from Aomine's body.

He didn’t bother removing his pants, just tugged the generous elastic waistband down and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and tried to forget that Aomine was probably doing the same thing at the same time. But then he couldn’t stop thinking about it and before he knew it he was coming hard from the image of Aomine’s hands fisting his own cock as he worked toward another release. He went limp and was breathing hard, but he felt marginally better, something he wasn’t sure Aomine’d be able to say yet anyway. That fucker. He sighed and got up to wash his hands in the kitchen sink and then went to his room and changed clothes – chucking his soiled garments into the hamper to deal with tomorrow.

Still, despite his frustration with Aomine, Kagami realized that it was late, and that even if the drug didn’t wear off soon, it had probably been a while since Aomine had eaten. So he ventured back into his kitchen and set about making a series of sandwiches and other easy to eat items that he put on a tray with several glasses of water. Maybe they could speed up the process if he drank a lot of water to flush the drug out? But then he felt awkward. Was he going to simply barge into the bathroom and give him the tray like it wasn’t the most awkward delivery ever? Did he just leave it outside for when Aomine was more collected? He couldn’t decide. So he compromised and ended up putting the tray outside the door and knocked, before calling out and telling Aomine it was there.

The moan he heard could have been one of acknowledgment, or it might just be another round of his body’s helpless responses. Kagami hesitated, his hand on the knob, but then he mentally shook his head – it hadn’t even been twenty minutes, it was unlikely any changes had happened. Kagami blew out a short breath and leaned his forehead against the door. It was a shitty situation no matter how you looked at it, and maybe he’d been a little too harsh in his reaction to Aomine’s jibe, but damnit they weren’t even in a relationship and he’d been continually jacking and sucking the other male off in an attempt to help him without even trying to make him touch Kagami in return. Remembering that, he steeled his resolve and walked away to his room.

Unfortunately, that didn’t really provide him much room to escape as he could hear Aomine through the thin walls. He tried not to let it affect him, but eventually the labored breathing, slick swishing sounds and the gargled shouts of release became all he could focus on and he forced himself not to jack off to the sounds again but his cock angrily protested such a decision and to a small degree, he gained some sympathy for Aomine. And then, silence reined. For long enough that Kagami got suspicious.

Finally he gathered his courage and went to check on the blue haired male. He saw the tray was still outside the door, untouched. When he received no response to his knock, he tentatively opened the door and was surprised by what he saw. Aomine was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall, and he was biting his lips hard enough that Kagami would be sincerely amazed if there wasn’t some bleeding.  He’d clenched his hands around the towel bar above his head, gripping it tight enough that his knuckles were white. He couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering down and sure enough, he saw Aomine’s cock still standing at proud attention, still looking almost angrily flushed with arousal.

“Aomine? Has it gotten worse? What’s wrong?”

Blue eyes struggled to look at him and when they finally did, Kagami saw the burning hunger and desperation shining with extreme clarity in them and he would have stepped back if he hadn’t managed to force himself to remain where he was.

Aomine managed to answer, but it was broken and difficult to comprehend. “Too sensitive…can’t touch anymore…hurts…”

Oh. Well that was definitely a problem. Not entirely unexpected to be honest, his dick had been almost constantly handled the last two hours at least. But still, it was a problem.

Aomine closed his eyes again as he rolled his body, curling his toes and tightening his grip again as another wave hit him. Ah. So he was fighting touching himself. That explained his strange positioning. Kagami debated with himself again before finally going back to the living room, retrieving some of the paraphernalia that had been used on Aomine before making a detour to his own room, and then striding back into the bathroom with a renewed sense of determination.

He knelt near the blue haired teen who was still fighting his body’s demands. “Aomine. Look at me.”

Aomine shook his head and Kagami found himself inadvertently smiling at the small defiance. Well, he supposed it didn’t really matter. He imagined he’d see those pretty blue eyes again soon enough.

“I’m sorry, Aomine. Really, I don’t know who thought this scheme up but I’m very sorry you’re going through this. I don’t really know how to help you, so I’m going to give you some options. Please let me know which you want, or if you want something else.”

Aomine didn’t respond but Kagami knew he was listening. So he took a deep breath before resuming speaking. “First, and this is what we should probably do, I can help you get to the hospital. But if that’s not what you want, then I can handcuff you again so you can’t touch yourself. Or…if you can manage one more orgasm, I can put you back in the chastity device while you’ve softened a bit so your hands will be free but you can’t touch your dick. You could also have the vibrator again. Or I have a, uh…I have a non-vibrating one you can use if you just want, uh…something inside.” He was mentally cursing himself as he spoke, but he really didn’t know how to politely say “in case you just want to fuck yourself on something solid.”

Kagami waited as Aomine rode out another spasm. He could tell it was taking almost everything Aomine had not to reach down and milk his cock through the latest wave. He wasn’t coming from just the drug’s influence, but it was definitely keeping him on edge.

“Why…why not…you…?” Aomine spoke through clenched teeth and Kagami’s brain completely blanked for a moment as he tried to process what Aomine had asked. He groaned when he finally did, but didn’t answer right away.

His voice was low and heavy with desire when he eventually managed to answer. “Aomine…you have no fucking idea how many of my buttons this whole thing pushes.  I want to fuck you straight into next week, but it’s definitely not the right circumstances for that. Pick something else. If you still want to fuck when you’re clear headed again, we’ll figure it out, but you’re drugged – I can’t do it like this.”

Aomine managed a weak laugh and finally looked at him again. “You look like you could manage just fine….”

He wasn’t wrong, exactly. Kagami’d been telling the truth about this being a turn on for him, but despite his own throbbing erection, he’d been just as sincere about his refusal to fuck Aomine while he was drugged. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to, though.

Aomine’s lips quirked for a moment before he shuddered. “Chastity device. I can’t take anymore contact, but I’d rather have my hands free.”

Kagami nodded and hesitated, his question obvious for all that it was unstated. If Aomine was that sensitive, how did he want to achieve the orgasm they’d need for him to have before he could fit back into the chastity cage?

There was an awkward pause, Aomine clearly wanted to ask for something but the blush that adorned his cheeks at that moment was far more embarrassment than arousal. It seemed he finally decided he didn’t have much left to lose, though, as he opened his mouth and issued his request. Kagami’s stomach almost dropped from the weight of the heavy desire it caused.

“Yeah…yeah...I can do that…” And he went to work.

He scooted closer to Aomine and after he'd rearranged himself on his hands and knees, Kagami picked up the lube he’d brought from his room and generously applied it to his hand. Aomine had asked for him to fuck him with the non-vibrating dildo. But even more importantly, after a little flustered fidgeting, he’d said he wanted Kagami to talk to him and order him to come like he’d done back in the living room once or twice. Because the vibrating one was much smaller than the one he was going to use now, Kagami wanted to prepare him a little more.

As his fingers entered Aomine, he could feel the slight tenderness and swelling from the earlier abuse- this wouldn’t be completely fun for him, then. Kagami spontaneously leaned down and lightly kissed Aomine’s muscular flank, and Aomine stiffened in response even as he moaned. But Kagami didn’t push for more, like fucking with his dick, he was going to hold off fucking Aomine’s ass with his tongue for a day when Aomine had full control of himself. If such a thing was possible, that is.

But soon Aomine was pushing back against his hand and Kagami knew he was more than ready for the next part. So he began, ever so slowly and carefully, to push the toy inside of Aomine, all the while telling him how sexy he looked, how beautifully his ass was taking it, how he looked made for this.

Aomine was shaking, whether from the drug, exhaustion, arousal, or some combination, he didn’t know. Whatever the reason, listening to Kagami tell him these things was flipping a switch in him he hadn’t remotely suspected he’d had before that night.

But Kagami’s voice, moving between commands, praise, and just outright foulness, was hurtling him along the road to another orgasm faster than he’d managed with his hands. “Fuck back against it, Aomine. Show me how much you want it inside, filling you up so prettily, because you need it, don’t you? Fuck I wish this was me, but I’m not sure I could go this slow, you felt amazing clamping down on my fingers, I can’t even imagine how good that’d feel on my cock. That’s right, so sweet how you’re taking it for me…”

It didn’t take long before Aomine was whining his frustration at being so damn close, but he couldn’t come yet because Kagami had ordered, in that sinfully commanding tone that he’d never thought the redhead would be capable of, “You can’t come until I say you can, Aomine. This last one before I lock that pretty cock back up so you can’t touch it…this one is mine, and you can’t have it until I think you’ve earned it. And you haven’t earned it yet, have you baby?”

Aomine wanted to be angry, but not only had he asked for Kagami to do this, he loved it. He shook his head, agreeing he hadn’t earned it yet, and the dark shudder of pleasure that took hold of him when Kagami laughed so low and huskily in response almost made him lose it anyway.

“That’s my good boy…knowing he has to work for his reward. Let’s see if you can take this just a bit deeper, hmm? It’s going to fill you up, you’re going to be so stuffed just like you need.” And then Kagami leaned down and licked Aomine’s balls from behind, and carefully, because he knew the other male was so sensitive, traced his fingertips just at the tip of his cock. Aomine flinched in response and bore down on the toy just as Kagami worked it in, and then it was finally fully seated.  

Almost before he could sense Kagami’s intention, the redhead quickly flipped him over and forced him to sit – it created an amazingly intense pressure as the toy was more firmly pressed inside him. He automatically reached up to clench the towel bar again and Kagami smiled in approval.

“Now, I know you’re sensitive, but I want you to hold on just a bit longer, okay? You can do that for me, can’t you? I know you can, such a good boy…” And with no further warning, Kagami lowered his head back to Aomine’s dick and gently laved the engorged flesh with his tongue, paying almost delicate attention to spots he’d learned drove Aomine wild.  Sure enough, Aomine was soon hovering on a delicious edge between pleasure and pain and he was almost helpless to resist it. But he did, he somehow managed to stop himself from falling into his release even though his body was practically on fire and screaming with disbelief that he would willingly deny the relief they were chasing so hard.

But then after just a few moments of the near-torturous act, Kagami lifted off of Aomine's cock and met his eyes. The emotions in the scarlet orbs were too complicated for Aomine to attempt to decipher right then, but he had no trouble figuring out the words that came next. “You’ve been so good. I just need you to do one more thing, Aomine.” And he leaned in to murmur straight into Aomine’s ear, “I need you to come for me. Right now.”

And that was all he needed. Aomine let the orgasm wash over him and he shook through the whole thing, helpless to do anything but meet Kagami’s mouth with his own as they kissed desperately and fiercely, not battling for dominance so much as trying to communicate with each other and understanding the exceptional moment for what it was.

Because he knew they didn’t have a lot of time before Aomine would be erect again, Kagami reluctantly broke away from the other’s mouth. He took a moment to press a kiss to Aomine’s forehead anyway, though. But then, after grabbing a washcloth from the counter and carefully wiping away the accumulated fluid he began to cage Aomine’s cock back into the chastity device. Despite the care he was taking, he could see Aomine wincing at the contact – he’d truly had too much. He exercised similar caution as he removed the toy from Aomine’s ass, but it still earned a flinch from his hyper-sensitized body.

Soon enough the deed was done and they both were breathing hard. “How do you feel, Aomine? Is it getting any better at all?”

Aomine half groaned and half laughed. “Hard to say. I did just get my brains fucked out, even though it wasn’t exactly a traditional method.”

A surprised chuckle escaped Kagami. “Well you sound a little better. Raspy, but with more sentences at least.”

A lazy, “Fuck off” was returned, but without any real heat. For one thing, Aomine sounded exhausted. For another, there were some things you just couldn’t share with someone without at least a tentative rapport being established. It would seem that for them, Aomine getting drugged with an aphrodisiac and then forced into multiple orgasms with Kagami's help would be that particular thing. Naturally.

As it turned out, the drug wasn’t done with Aomine for several more hours yet. And while they kept his cock locked up to protect it, Aomine was still nearly sobbing with the pain of the whole ordeal by the end. His entire body was simply too overstimulated and there wasn’t anything they could do except ride it out. But Kagami stayed with him, held him, kissed him, and kept talking to him. He wiped Aomine’s face, cleaned the trails of semen and sweat and saliva from his body with cool cloths in the few down moments his body allowed, and when it didn’t, lent his support however he could.

When it became clear he was finally done and Kagami freed him from the chastity device, Aomine leaned into Kagami, burying his face into his neck and just mumbled over and over “thank you, thank you.” Kagami was embarrassed, but knew this temporarily humble Aomine wasn’t something he’d probably see again. And in all fairness, he supposed Aomine would be working through his own embarrassment, too.

Still, they managed to drag themselves to Kagami’s room without really speaking about it and collapsed into an exhausted slumber after Kagami helped him into a pair of pants. Although it was still too soon and the fabric irritated his skin, Aomine needed some semblance of normalcy restored and if the only avenue available for that was some clothing, he’d take it. Neither of them spared any thought for how they were going to handle this later, there was too much about it that defied understanding and they didn’t have the energy. But if it so happened that they found their limbs entangled and lips pressed to each other’s skin, well, they could be forgiven. Desperate times made for strange bedfellows after all.

 


End file.
